We Will Be Free
by CrisisCoreRocks
Summary: Death. I wish he had just killed me, but Madara is to cruel for that. - rated for mature content, has dark themes.


I stumbled as fast as my weakened form would allow, the daunting strides of my perpetrator leaving an inescapable feeling of dread. The faster I moved the more pain surged throughout my being. I knew I didn't have much time, judging from the way my body was reacting it would only be a matter of time before I would have no choice but to allow my body the relief it needed. I felt so hopeless, I wasn't going to allow it to happen like this, I needed to keep moving.

_It was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission, locate and follow Madara Uchiha's underground army of zetsu's and report back to command. I don't think intel could've been more wrong. The chakra radiating from beneath the ground was so blatantly obvious, we should have been more careful. The moment we touched ground from our leaping strides in the trees, we were doomed._

I cry out as a wave of pain washes through my abdomen, my legs give out and I crash to the filthy ground, I cant stop the whimpers that escape my dried lips. It's the dark chuckle that followed suit that gets me back on my feet as I urge myself onward, the distant glow at the end of the tunnel my only hope of salvation.

_The final blow to my chest had me immobile on the ground, with hazy eyes I could make out the remains of my squad. Red. Everything was so red, the ground soaked it up leaving the mossy earth spongy with death. I inhaled shakily knowing my end would soon come. It was the rough hand that gripped my chin that brought me out of my reverie, the look in those blood red eyes send chills down my spine._

The entrance was so close just a few more staggering strides and I would be there. Despite the surge of hope, I new that he wouldn't let me leave. I had something that belonged to him, something he wanted ever so badly. So close, so close to freedom. Leaning against the wall for support I reached out, my fingertips barely kissed by the streaming sunlight before I was roughly pulled backward by my hair

_Death. I wish he had just killed me. But Madara was too cruel for that, instead I was stung up and put on display for what little remained of his lackeys the worst of which was Sasuke Uchiha. The smug look that would cross his face as he studied me, as if I was an abstract art piece that needed to be analyzed for a deeper meaning. His presence made me sick, the way he looked at me sent chills of unease through my body. I knew what that look would eventually lead to._

The warm breath on the nap of my neck caused a defeated sob to escape my chest. His arms wrapped around my enlarged mid section. "its time", his monotone voice echoed off the walls, and within an instant the bright light that was to be my salvation, vanished.

_The air was stale and musky, the fall chill nipped at my exposed flesh, the remnants of my uniform offering little protection to the elements. I could sense his presence before I saw him. His sauntering swagger as he approached me would've been laughable had I not been exposed and defenseless. His dark eyes took on their blood red form as he undressed me with his eyes. His hand rose to caress my face and was with as much malice as I could muster I spat in his face. The shock that briefly crossed his features was almost worth it. Chirping and blue light filled the room, I braced myself for pain, but alas none came. The amused chuckle of Madara signaled my attempt at death had been foiled._

I was none to gently forced onto a bed, the pain becoming more intense by the minuet. A terrified woman was shoved into the room, she took one look at my laboring form and realization crossed her dark features. She made fast work of setting up for the arrival of my child, of Sasukes child.

_Madara's one exposed eye stared at me long and hard as he explained the I was the key to winning his war. That I not only had impeccable chakra control, but that I was also fertile. That with me they could produce not only the next generation of Uchiha, but that they would be strong, and more then capable of mastering the various stages of the sharingan. I started struggling, knowing what my fate was to be I felt this uncontrollable urge to escape. This simply amused the two Uchiha bastards before me._

My screams echoed through the room, the woman who I assumed to be a midwife did her best to calm me, but I could tell from the pity in her eyes that she knew how hopeless my situation was. I felt my sweat matted hair brushed back from my face, a cool cloth pressed against my forehead. I looked up to give thanks only for the words to get caught in my throat. Sasuke looked down at me with a blank stare. As my next contraction hit I screamed at him to leave, using every cuss word in my vocabulary. He only smirked, and replied "_No"_

_The moment his hand touch my flesh I felt as if I was burning, not in lust but in utter disgust. His lips, and hands caressed my body, memorizing every curve. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to imagine it was someone else, anyone else. The grunts that escaped his throat as he took me reverberate thoguh my mind. Once he's finished I've lost count of how many times he's violated me. The sweat slowly cooling on my body as he dresses and leaves the room. Its only once he gone that I allow myself to cry._

_"Push"_ It was the only thing that passed through my mind. All I wanted was relief from this pain, relief from this hell I'd been living for the passed nine months. With all the strength I had left I brought his child into this world.

_The look on triumph on Madara's face when his suspicions were proven true. I was carrying the bastard spawn of Sasuke Uchiha. After this revelation was made I was 'upgraded' to a more suitable room, of course there were precautions, my chakra had been sealed. It was with this freedom that I had time to build up an escape plan. Of course the weight of pregnancy took its toll on my strength. It was through sheer luck that my water broke when it did, and the one who came to replenish the barrier that kept me in this prison faltered. I was able to make my first and most likely only chance of escape._

The shrill cry filled the room, I was filled with relief, with bated breath the young woman handed me the child. I could do nothing but stare. I expected to feel disgust, or malice. But I was filled with this sense of calm. She looked like Sasuke, his dark hair, nose, lips, but it was her eyes. Her eyes were all me, this child I had expected to hate, stole my heart at first glance. This child I had carried within me for nine months, the child that caused me to miss out on my only chance of freedom. That child was my daughter. It no longer mattered who sired her, she was mine not his, never his. I will stop at nothing to ensure that we both escape from this hell. This I promise little one. We will be free.


End file.
